Gray Fullbuster
Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Origin: Fairy Tail Name:Gray Fullbuster Classification: Human/Mage Age: 18 Power and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, durability, smell, reflexes and hearing ,the ability to create ice, super-senses, magic-manipulation, elemental-manipulation (specifically, ice), marksmanship, proficiency in wielding weapons , expert weapons specialist Weakness: "Ice-Make" magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the series to accelerate fatigue in the caster. Destructive Capacity: Building level+ (Gray is capable of creating building-sized formations of ice in the space of seconds). Multi-city block level with his largest Ice makes | Town level+ via powerscaling (Comparable to Silver and made easy work one of the demon gates) Most likely city level via instant freeze technique. Range: At least several dozen meters with standard ice spells. His archery is effective to a range of at least a couple hundred meters. "Iced Shell" can extend up to several hundred meters. Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic (Out sped Silver to the point where he was able to set ice clones of himself and move past them simultaneously while incantating Iced-shell)' | '''Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: MJ+ Durability: Multi-city block level+ (an injured Gray was able to withstand simultaneous 4 Lacrima "Living Link Magic" strikes and remain conscious. Tanked multiple demon-slayer attacks.). Stamina: Extremely Large, Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat ice to restore his magic power and stamina. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Gray has a naturally calm and level-headed persona both inside and outside of combat, contrasting with the headstrong and excited nature of teammate Natsu. This leads to the element mage having an analytical mindset for defeating his opponents: for example, the development of complex shapes with his "Static Ice-Make" in order to imprison or capture enemies within, along with the creation of various weapons as swords and bows/arrows and manipulating them with skilful proficiency. Quickly deduced that integrating his blood into his "Ice-Make" could negate the effects of Ultear's "Arc of Time" in their first encounter, and learned the forbidden high-level spell "Iced Shell" in a relatively short period of time. Magic and Abilities '''Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * Cold Resistance: Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス''Ransu''): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. :* Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (フリーズランサー''Furīzu Ransā''): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Block: The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. :* Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. :* Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト''Aisu Inpakuto''): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア''Furoa''): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow.(Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. * Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. :* Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. :* Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed. * Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. * Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン''Purizun''): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. * Ice-Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time(Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード''Ranpādo''): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪''Hisō''): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズ''Desu Saizu''): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. * Ice-Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. * Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. * Ice-Make: Fishnet: Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice-Make: Cocoon: Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Kite (カイト Kaito): User creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. * Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. * Ice-Make: Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes nearby water in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. * Ice-Make: Thieving Hand (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; spotting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. * Ice-Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Cannon (砲撃, キャノン, Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. * Ice-Make: Vambrace: Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. * Freeze: Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. * Instantaneous Freeze: One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempesta who was in his Etherious Form. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempesta in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow: Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartarus, Mard Geer Tartarus. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): In the anime, Gray and Juvia also succeeded in using Unison Raid during their fight against Dragonoid. Both Magic Seals created one, and they fused their Magic together. When Gray's and Juvia's Magic fused, there were massive amounts of water and ice needles erupting from all over Magnolia Town. Key: Base | Ice-Demon Slayer Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Character Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters